


Hypnotised

by hiddenoptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Infantilism, Multi, Rope Bondage, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn is the boys' baby girl, and is too afraid to ask for what she wants. Will a hypnotism session bring out her inner desires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotised

"Dawn. Dawnnnn. Dawn, get up."

Dawn rolled onto her side and groaned, pulling the bedclothes up her body. A finger poked her side, tickling her ribs, and she batted the hand away. Someone giggled quietly and attacked her sides again, eventually just scooping her up into their arms. Dawn opened her eyes and glared at Zayn.

"Hey, pretty girly," he cooed, shifting her so she was upright in his arms. "How did you sleep?"

Dawn nodded and rubbed at one eye with a curled fist. "Okay," she replied, clutching at his shirt with one hand. "Can I have my dummy?"

Zayn glanced at the pink butterfly-shaped dummy sitting on the bedside table and slowly shook his head. "Not yet, baby. After we've played. We're going to try something new today. Daddy Harry's been reading some books."

Dawn and the boys had met a little over a year ago, a coincidental meeting in a shopping centre. Later that day, they'd met again, this time in a Starbucks. Liam had first been intrigued by her, the way she'd suck the tip of her thumb between her lips absent-mindedly and her strange fascination with children's toys. The first few weeks had just been vanilla sex, until all six of them were involved. Things started to get more complicated after that, and it had wound up being what it was today.

"Let's go shower, baby," Zayn hummed, taking Dawn by the hand and leading her into the bathroom.

"Toys?" she asked hopefully, perking up.

He chuckled. "Not today, I'm afraid. Next time we'll have a bath, I promise, but we have to be quick just now."

Zayn helped her step out of her pyjamas - they were her favourite, the Winnie the Pooh ones - and into the shower. He washed her body gently, smoothing his fingers through her hair and untangling any knots. She giggled as he tickled her sides lightly, then watched as he reached for the razor on the shelf.

"Need to get you all nice and hairless," he murmured, kneeling in front of her.

Dawn watched as he carefully shaved between her legs, making sure not to cut her, and then moved on to her legs and under her arms. The razor was cold at first, dragging roughly over her skin in places. When he was finished, he grinned up at her and pressed a light kiss to the newly shaved patch of skin above her pussy.

"Beautiful," he promised, reaching up to squeeze her hand. "Let's get you dried and ready, yeah? No nappy this morning, we'll be too busy for that, but you can wear your onesie. What one would you like?"

"The pink one!" Dawn giggled, shuffling around in a circle, so he could wrap a towel around her dripping body.

"Good choice. Let me go and get it."

Zayn slung a towel around his waist and strode out of the room. Dawn sat on the closed toilet lid and swung her legs, her toes scraping on the tiles, as she waited for his return. She didn't have to wait long, as he appeared back moments later with a bubblegum pink onesie clutched in his hand.

"Let's get this on you, hmm?" he asked, pulling her to her feet.

The fabric was soft against her skin, and Dawn couldn't help but snuggle up to Zayn when he was finished, giggling softly. He kissed the top of her head, running his hand down one of the green strands that stood out vividly from her usual dark colour. The boys were pretty lenient when it came to her rules, but one thing they were strict on was her appearance. Dawn had wanted it all green, a gorgeous shade just darker than mint, but they had refused. The stripes had been their compromise, liaised by Louis, who thought it would look pretty cool.

Dawn and Zayn headed through to the living room. Harry was curled on the couch with Louis, the two of them watching mindless daytime TV. Louis giggled at something on the screen, glancing at the doorway as Zayn and Dawn entered, but Harry perked up, fumbling for a book on the coffee table. He waved, offering a small smile. Zayn lifted Dawn up and carried her over to the couch. She let her legs fold beneath her as he lowered her onto the leather seat, her thumb finding its way into her mouth. Harry flicked the pages nervously.

"We're going to try something new today, okay darling?" he said, reaching over to stroke her arm. "Take your thumb out of your mouth."

Dawn nodded and let her hand drop onto her lap. The couch shifted as Zayn sat down behind her, resting a steady hand on her back. Harry cleared his throat and shifted his position several times before finally getting comfortable.

"We're going to hypnotise you today, alright?" Harry said, opening the book. "We won't hurt you, but you have to really trust us, okay? You'll remember everything, and we can't force you to do something you don't want to do."

Dawn nodded again, obedient as ever. Harry thumbed through the pages of the book, frowning until he'd found the page he was looking for. He quickly scanned the page before nodding to himself and pressing his palm to her forehead, pushing her backwards until her head was resting in Zayn's lap.

"Get comfortable," Zayn whispered, petting her hair, "and close your eyes."

Dawn stretched out her legs, lying them over Harry's lap. Harry squeezed her hand gently, before dropping his eyes to the page.

"Imagine being in a happy place," he started, his voice deep and slow. It sent calm flushes through Dawn, and she began to sink into her consciousness. "Imagine you're lying beside a river. You can hear the water splashing gently, and the wind blowing through the trees nearby. There's sand under you, and some grass. Just relax. Relax your toes, and your feet. Relax your lower legs, your knees, and then your upper legs. Relax your tummy, and your chest. Now relax your arms, and your neck. You can feel your shoulders relaxing now. You're letting all your tension go. There is a heavy relaxed feeling washing over you right now. As I continue to talk, the feeling will get stronger until you're in a deep, peaceful hypnotic trance."

Louis and Zayn were focused on Dawn, watching as she lay unmoving in Zayn's lap. Only the soft rise and fall of her chest gave away her living state. Harry's voice followed the rhythm of her breathing.

"You're completely relaxed," Harry continued, his voice a murmur. "You're sinking down and shutting down. Every word I say is putting you in a deeper trance. You're sinking down deep, and shutting down."

"You've already said that," Louis muttered.

Harry sighed. "It says to repeat things, okay?" He turned his attention back to Dawn. "The deeper you want to go, the deeper you will go, and the deeper you want to go will make this experience more enjoyable for you. Now you are resting comfortably in a deep, deep sleep, and you will only resurface when I bring you back. You will only accept the suggestions you are willing to accept."

Harry closed the book and sat back. Zayn looked from him to Dawn.

"Is that it?" he asked, surprised.

Harry nodded. "She's under now. All we have to do is tell her what we want her to do."

Louis crawled over Harry's lap and traced a circle on Dawn's ankle. "What are we going to tell her to do?" he asked, looking at Harry with an almost innocent expression.

Harry shrugged. "I thought we were going to tell her to 'give in to her lesbian desires'? That's what it says on here, anyway." He held up a green post-it note stuck to the page, Louis' messy script scrawled across it.

"But will she do it? She won't do anything she doesn't want to."

"She does want to do it," Zayn said. "Her and Perrie both want to do it, but Dawn's too shy and won't admit to it. She told me she wanted to do it."

Louis nudged Harry. "Go on then. Tell her."

"Dawn, you're not going to be afraid to admit when you want to do something with a girl, right?" Harry said softly. "Especially Perrie. You're going to tell us when you want to play with her, okay?"

"Is that everything?" Zayn asked.

"Think so," Louis replied, scrunching up his nose. "Can't think of anything else."

Harry nodded absently. "Dawn, I'm going to count down from three. When I reach one, you're going to wake up.  Three... two... one."

Dawn's eyes opened slowly. She smiled up at Zayn as he ran his fingers through her hair. Harry tickled her tummy and she giggled, curling up to protect herself.

"Come on, you," he grinned. "Let's go and get you ready to play."

Harry took Dawn back into her bedroom and fetched the rope out of the top drawer in the wardrobe. It was well enough hidden there that no one would find it if they casually peered into her drawers, though no one would ever do that, he was sure. The rope was an electric blue colour, soft enough that it didn't mark her skin. Dawn sat docile as Harry curled the rope around her limbs, braiding it across her front in the fashion of a corset. The rope snaked up her arms, binding her wrists to the top of her back. It curled around her legs, hobbling her walk.

"Come on, baby, let's go back through now," Harry murmured, helping Dawn to her feet.

She shuffled humiliatingly through to the living room, where Zayn and Louis had cleared a space in the middle of the room. Liam and Niall were away, Zayn had explained last night, but they'd be back soon. Louis sat naked on the floor with his legs crossed, waiting for her.

"Come on, pretty girl, come ride Daddy," he said, smiling as she struggled to get over to him.

With a little help from Zayn, Dawn managed to slowly sink down onto Louis' cock. He rubbed her sides, his fingers just managing to slip beneath the rope to tickle her. She squirmed helplessly as he tortured her, unable to get away, every movement sparking pleasure between her legs.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Louis laughed, cupping her ass. "Are you going to bounce, pretty girl?"

Dawn nodded, bracing herself on her knees. Louis kissed her quickly, lifting her up. Her hair bounced along with her, until he caught it tightly in one hand and used it to help her move faster. She winced as he tugged harshly, though a murmured apology and a kiss normally followed.

Louis hadn't even finished when the doorbell went. He struggled to hide his grin, burying his face into her collarbone instead. Dawn shifted nervously, uncomfortable with the idea of someone walking in on her like this. Surely they wouldn't answer the door, not in the middle of playtime? They never had before.

To her dismay, Zayn drew back the bolt and opened the door slightly, to check who it was. Louis kept her bouncing, ignoring her whispered pleas for him to stop. Zayn chuckled to their visitor and opened the door wider, allowing her to step inside. Dawn squeezed her eyes shut in humiliation when she saw it was Perrie.

Perrie knew everything about their relationship, but she'd never taken part or even watched before. Dawn's only reasoning for her visit was that Zayn had invited her. She'd been asked before if she'd like to do things with Perrie, but each time she'd refused, too embarrassed to admit she would.

This time, however, there was something in her that had changed. Harry, on the other side of the room, watched Dawn's face with his fingers crossed behind his back. Zayn gestured for Perrie to step into the middle of the room.

"Dawn," he said gently, kneeling down in front of her as Louis held her still. "Do you want to play with Perrie today? She's come especially for you?"

Almost in a trance, Dawn nodded. Perrie grinned, and began to take her clothes off, folding them neatly over the back of the couch. Zayn stood next to Harry and they high-fived behind each other's backs.

"Let me finish first," Louis huffed when Perrie reached for Dawn. Perrie just laughed and cupped Dawn's cheek.

"You look very pretty in your nice corset," she murmured, her fingers trailing over the rope. "Such a nice colour."

Louis started to move Dawn again, forcibly separating the two girls. Perrie waited patiently until he was done, his jaw falling slack and his fingers pushing bruises into her hips. Once he'd pulled Dawn off and laid her on the floor, Perrie took over.

She kissed Dawn gently, her smooth lips pressing against Dawn's chapped ones. Perrie drew back, running a hand down her body and gently pressing her legs open. Dawn murmured to herself as Perrie slipped two fingers into her.

Across the room, the three boys watched hungrily. Harry and Zayn both had their hands on their dicks, but Louis hadn't quite recovered yet. Perrie leaned down and began to lap between Dawn's legs, earning a groan from Zayn. He nudged Harry.

"You can take her," he said, panting slightly. "This is all due to you."

Harry grinned and forced himself to lift his hand from his cock. He knelt on the floor beside the two girls and watched closely as Perrie continued to lick at Dawn's clit, two of her fingers pumping steadily in and out. When she raised her head, her lips glistening, Harry told her what he wanted to do.

"Dawn, hands and knees," he said, watching as Dawn rolled over and reached to undo the rope around her arms and legs before she lifted herself up. He looked at Perrie. "You can go underneath, if you want."

She nodded and slithered underneath Dawn's lightly trembling body. Harry shuffled over to behind Dawn, one hand resting lightly on her hips. He pushed her face down into Perrie's pussy with the other hand, then lined his dick up with her own wet hole.

"Keep licking," he ordered, not pushing in until he heard her slurp quietly.

Satisfied, Harry slowly inched his way into her, both hands clutching her hips. Perrie's hands rested on top of his as she reached up to lick at Dawn's clit, her tongue catching the base of Harry's dick as well. He gasped with the first touch and slid the rest of the way in. Dawn let out a muffled squeak as his hips hit hers hard.

"Sorry," he murmured, slowing down. His fingers burrowed into the rope corset and he held on to that as he fucked her. Perrie whimpered occasionally, her mouth latched to Dawn's cunt, Harry's cock brushing against her lips with every thrust. He felt himself getting close and forced himself to slow down even more.

Dawn pulled her lips away from Perrie's pussy to ask, "Can I cum, Daddy?"

Harry grunted and roughly pulled her hips, not caring about waiting anymore. "Not until Daddy does," he replied, feeling a spike of pleasure at her disappointed groan.

He worked to reach his orgasm now, feeling Dawn shake beneath his touch. She wasn't particularly good at holding back her orgasms, and nothing they'd done had seemed to help. If he didn't cum soon, she would, and he was not in the mood for punishing her today.

Perrie moved from lapping at Dawn to sucking on one of Harry's balls. He soon found himself cumming, bowing over Dawn's back and almost ripping off her corset. Dawn, knowing her cue, gasped against Perrie and shook violently, clenching around Harry.

Harry pulled out, rubbing Dawn's back soothingly. He caught her before she could collapse on Perrie, lifting her onto his lap. Zayn and Louis moved over to join them, Zayn lifting his cum-covered fingers to Dawn's mouth for her to clean.

"Was that okay?" he asked Perrie, watching as Louis helped her sit up. "You came, right? Because if you didn't, you can use Dawn all you want."

Perrie smiled. "How could I not? But unfortunately, I have to go. Band meeting." Getting to her feet, she graciously accepted the towel Louis offered her and quickly dressed. With another quick kiss for Dawn, Perrie left.

Harry shifted Dawn on his lap. "Did you enjoy that then?" he asked, playing with her hair. She nodded shyly. "Thought you might. Y'know, when you want to do something new, you can just tell us, alright?"

Dawn nodded again and tucked her legs underneath her. "I thought you would laugh. And then you tried that hypnotism stuff and I realised that you were into some pretty weird stuff yourself."

Harry smacked her bum soundly. "Don't be cheeky."

"It didn't even work!" Dawn protested.

Louis started laughing. "It worked way more than you realise, baby."


End file.
